


Masquerade

by KatsInSpace



Series: Masquerade [1]
Category: Chuck (TV), White Collar
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Neal Caffrey is Bryce Larkin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsInSpace/pseuds/KatsInSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal lied. He didn't grow up in witsec, Ellen didn't tell him about his corrupted father, and he never ran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/208399) by DragonWolfStar. 



> Based off of DragonWolfStar's on ff.net's Phoenix   
> Chyce, established relationship, au to both shows. Neal POV. Prequel to His Past is My Future.

“ _Tell me about your childhood.”_

“ _I thought you knew everything about me,” Neal quirked a smile as he stared at Peter._

“ _I did, but for the life of me, I can't seem to find anything before you were 18.”_

_There was a reason for why Peter can't find anything about his childhood. It was already surprising that he found anything up to when he was 18._

_Peter couldn't find anything because there was nothing to find. Neal Caffrey didn't exist before 18, nor did he exist at 18 or even 29._

-.-Masquerade-.-

Neal walked in the next day to see the agents in a state of panic. Neal just stood at the door, watching them scrambling around. A moment after, he stepped inside, letting the door close behind him. Neal proceeded to move to his desk, away from all the chaos.

Neal leaned back in his chair, kicking up his feet and starts playing with his rubber band ball. No over seemed to notice that he even got there, not that he was complaining. It means less work for him.

Neal is about to catch the ball when he feels his feet shoved off the desk. He stumbles in his seat, trying to sit up right when the ball hits him in the head.

“What? Peter?” He says in an accusing tone, catching the ball before it fell to the ground. “What did you do that for?”

“There is a _very_ important _high ranking_ agent coming in today,” Peter says in a low and firm voice. “And he's coming in to watch _you._ ”

Neal forces himself not to flinch. They weren't going to criticize him on his position as a CI, were they?

“I need you to be on your _best_ behavior, no, in fact, _better_ than your best,” Peter tells him. “This agent is friends with many people in high places. And will most likely be here for awhile, so _please_ Neal, _don't_ screw things up.”

Neal watches Peter, eyes focused. Peter looks extremely serious, more so than before. Neal knows that whoever it is must be, means business. “Okay Peter,” he replies softly. “I'll try.”

Peter sighs. “Don't make a bad impression on him,” he says.

“Peter!”

They both look at Diana who was standing at the glass doors, pushing it partially open. “He's here,” she tells them.

Peter looks at Neal one last time, motioning him to stand up.

Neal does what he says, standing in front of his desk next to Peter. He watches the door, seeing the elevators open in the hallway.

Out steps a man. A _tall_ man with dark curly hair. He was wearing a suit, nothing too fancy. He had wide, brown eyes. He seemed to be holding back his excitement with a serious and professional expression, but was clearly failing.

“Is that him?” Neal mumbles to Peter. He didn't know what he was expecting but certainly not someone so innocent looking, or someone so attractive.

“ _Yes,_ ” Peter says softly. “Now behave.”

“Agent Peter Burke?”

' _He sounds nice too,_ ' Neal thinks to himself.

“That's me,” Peter says, smiling at him. He extends is hand for a handshake.

“Agent Carmichael,” the man greets, shaking his hand. He lets go and takes a step back. His eyes settle on Neal. “Neal Caffrey?”

“Yes?” Neal gives him a smile. He felt something. He didn't know what or why, but it's because Agent Carmichael is gazing at him like that. With eyes shining, trying to hold back an excited smile. Like Neal was everything to him.

“I need to ask you some questions first, before I can start.”

Neal looks at Peter, silently asking if he it is okay.

Peter nods and Neal looks at Agent Carmichael. “Okay.”

Carmichael nods and motions to follow him. “Is there any where to talk privately?”

“You can go to the conference room, no one is in there,” Peter tells him.

Agent Carmichael stared at him with a hopeful expression once they were alone in the conference room.

“Do I know you?” That's the only things Neal can think of. There would be no other reason Neal can think of. There would be no other reason than Carmichael knowing him, for him to be _this_ happy to see him.

The expression on Carmichael's face faltered, snd Neal wants to hit himself for making that sad expression show on his face.

“I was hoping that you did,” he says sadly. “You really don't remember me?”

“I'm sorry Agent Carmichael-”

“Chuck,” he interrupts. “Please call me Chuck.”

“Okay,” Neal hesitates, a bit confused. “Okay, but I'm sorry Chuck-”

Calling him Chuck must have really affected him for that look to show on the agent's face. The look of sadness, relief, and something else.

“But I don't remember meeting you.”

“You don't remember our college days?”

Chuck sounded so hurt that Neal's heart clenched. Seeing him so hurt mad him want to take it back. Neal didn't know him, but he wanted to bring back Chuck's happiness. “I don't, I'm sorry.”

Chuck sighed, biting back his tears. He grabbed Neal's hand and leads him to sit down next to each other. “I'm going to show you a few pictures, and I want you to tell me if they look familiar or not.”

Neal shrugged. “Okay,” although, Neal was thinking that it probably wouldn't work.

Chuck pulled out a picture and handed it to him.

Neal grabbed it and his eyes widened. It was a picture of four people wearing some sort of symbol on their shirt. Chuck was in it, and two others. But what shocked him was who Chuck had his arm on. “That looks just like me,” Neal mutters.

His look alike looked as if he was 18. Neal brought the picture closer. ' _This isn't real, it can't be._ '

“The picture is real,” Neal looks up at Chuck who notices his expression. “I know you're thinking ot's fake, but it's real.”

Neal shakes his head. ”No,” he hands the photo back. “It can't be, if it is, then you must have the wrong person.” Neal may not remember that far back but there was no way he went to college. He forged a few degrees but he never had a real one. If he had, then why would he be a con man? “Because there is no way I went to Stanford.”

A smile appeared on Chuck's face.

“What?” Neal asks.

“I never told you what college we went to,” Chuck's smile brightens and Neal _loves_ that smile. He loves it, he really does but there is no way Chuck knows him. He would not have forgotten him.

“Even if we knew each other,” Neal said reluctantly. “I don't remember any of it, it doesn't even matter.”

“Of course it does,” Chuck grabs Neal's hand.

Neal glances down, feeling the warmth of Chuck's hand over his. He looks up at Chuck again.

“Why are you so insistent on getting me to remember?”

Chuck stared at him with a heartbroken look. Neal can see him swallow hard and breath deeply. Neal sees that he's untying his tie and unbuttoning his top button.

Neal stares at him with a hesitant look.

“Hey, you're an attractive guy,” Neal starts, unable to keep his eyes off his hands. “But that doesn't mean you can-”

“No!” Chuck denies, shaking his head. “Not like that.”

“Then what-?”

Neal stops when Chuck pulls out his necklace out from under his shirt. Neal stares curiously at two white gold rings with black diamonds.

“These used to be our's,” Chuck informs him sadly.

Neal tensed. He knows what those two rings are for.

“They're wedding rings,” Neal says softly. He looks up to see Chuck holding out another picture.

Neal grabs it from Chuck and stares at it. As Neal suspected, it was of the two of them along with six others.

Both Chuck and Neal were in white suits with baby blue accents. He saw the rings on their fingers, three people on each side. There seemed to be two couples. One of them looked like Chuck's sister and her partner. The other was a short bearded guy with a brunette. Then there was a tall, scary looking guy who was obviously an agent next to himself. And a blonde girl next to Chuck.

“It's the second time I've witnessed you die in front of me,” Neal looks up at Chuck when he began to speak. “I miss you, Bryce.”

' _So my name isn't Neal at all,_ ' Neal already suspected this. But for some reason, he had an odd attachment to the name when he thought of it.

“Bryce huh?” Neal gets a feel for the name. “What's my last name?”

“It was Larkin,” Chuck says. “But it's Bryce Bartowski now.”

“Bartowski?” Neal questions.

“You took my last name.” Noticing Neal's confused expression, he continues. “Carmichael is just an alias.”

“Should you really be telling me that?” Neal asks unsurely.

“Of course,” Chuck looks as if it was obvious. “You're my husband.”

Neal sits, thinking to himself for a bit. “I guess that explains my attraction to you,” Neal says off-handedly. “My excessive attraction of course.”

Chuck looks at him, flushing a little. “Excessive attraction?”

“My feelings were too strong for someone that I just met,” Neal explains.

“You do remember me,” Chuck says with a smile.

“Partially,” Neal corrects. “I don't have my memories, but I guess my subconscious remembers my feelings for you.”

Chuck gives a shy smile. “Does that mean-?” Chuck trails off, sounding very hopeful.

Neal nods. “Of course Chuck.” Neal really wants to know Chuck. His past, or _actual_ self, got to know him and fell in love with him for a reason. Neal wants to know that feeling. He wants to know Chuck. “I want to remember.”

Neal may have been actually an okay guy. Not a conman.

“Is it,” chuck hesitates, face still tinged red. “I hope it's not too fast but,” Chuck pauses, taking the necklace off his neck. “Will you uh,” Chuck stops, too embarrassed to continue.

Neal notes how different Chuck is from Agent Carmichael. He likes Chuck a lot better than the agent. “Yeah,” Neal says nervously.

Chuck beams, taking both rings off the chain and clicks it closed before handing one of them over.

Neal grabs it from Chuck, observing it closer. It looked expensive, but not past ten thousand dollars. And there was an inscription on the inside.

“It's Klingon,”Chuck answers his unasked question, noticing Neal's confused look. “It's Klingon for Live Long and Prosper.”

“Star Trek right?” Neal asks unsurely.

Chuck seemed to tens up. “Uh yeah, it is.”

Neal looks back down at the ring Chuck gave him. There were a few differences between his and Chuck's.

Neal slips the ring onto his left ring finger. He extends his hand to get a good look at it. He can't help but smile at it. He never realized it before but his finger felt very empty without the ring. It felt as if the ring belonged there.

Bryce looks up at Chuck, only for just a second. And he's suddenly Neal again. He sees that Chuck also put his ring on and returned the necklace around his neck.

Neal opens his mouth, looking up at Chuck. He stops himself when he sees that dopey look on his face. “What?” Neal asks.

Chuck, still smiling, shakes his head. “Nothing,” he says happily. “I'm just,” he gives a small chuckle. “The ring, it feels right again to not have it around my neck, and instead, on our fingers.”

Neal reaches over for Chuck's hand, hearing their rings clink against each other when he tightens his grip. Neal is wearing a soft smile as he slowly inches forward. Chuck seemed to have gotten the message and closed his eyes, leaning toward Neal. Neal rests his free hand on Chuck's cheek, closing his own eyes as he presses his lips against Chuck's.

They're gently moving their lips against each other's, not going farther than just that. It's a chaste kiss before they part.

“How was that,” Neal mumbles, their foreheads still resting against each other.

“Different,” Chuck mumbles back, still looking and sounding extremely happy.

“Different how?”

“Different from you you usually kiss?”

“How do I usually kiss?” Neal asks, leaning away to stare into Chuck's eyes.

“It's,” Chuck pauses. “It's indescribable, but completely amazing.”

“How about we go again?” Neal suggests in a flirty manner. “See if I remember?”

Chuck laughs. “We should probably get back,” Chuck says, pulling away from Neal with a fond smile. “Your handler might get suspicious.”

Neal sighs. “Right,” he mutters as Chuck stands up to put the pictures away. “I almost forgot about that.”

Neal stands up, looking at Chuck who was still gathering his things. Neal helps him gather it all up. “Speaking of which,” Neal continues. “Even if I remember everything, I wouldn't be able to return with you.”

Neal and Chuck stand and face each other when they were done.

Chuck frowns, tilting his head cutely in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Neal pulls up his pant leg, gaining Chuck's attention. “I'm on an anklet for a total of four years, I can't run. They'd just find me.”

Chuck looks up after a moment or two. “I have connections,” Chuck explains. “I'll get them to release you to me. That way, we can be together again.”

“You'd really still want me?” Neal asks, a bit surprised. “I'm not the Bryce you know. And the person I am now, he was arrested for bond forgery.”

“I've waited a decade before we first got together,” Chuck says firmly. “And I've waited for almost half a decade until I saw you again. I'll keep waiting for you even if it takes another.”

Neal smiles genuinely. Chuck is amazing. He's kind, sincere, and dedicated. And Neal could tell that he's even more, something that's hard to find in people.

“You're absolutely amazing, Chuck,” Neal tells him.

Chuck gives Neal a kiss on the cheek before exiting the conference room.

With a shy smile, Neal follows behind him. They're exiting the room and Peter immediately calls him into his office.

“Yes Peter?”

Peter motions to close the door and to take a seat. When Neal does just that, Peter starts. “You were in there for awhile.”

Neal knows that tone. It's Peter's “I am very suspicious but I won't say anything” voice.

“I hope it's nothing I have to worry about,” Peter announces.

Neal shakes his head. “It's nothing too bad,' Neal claims. “Chuck just wanted to ask me some questions.”

“Chuck?” Peter questions with a curious look on his face.

“Oops,” Neal says shrugging. “I shouldn't have said that, but Agent Carmichael told me to call him Chuck.”

“Any reason why?”

“There could be many,” he replied vaguely. He wasn't sure if Chuck wanted people to know or not. Neal thinks he wouldn't mind all to much though.

“Okay,” Peter says reluctantly. “We'll talk more later.”

“Okay,” Neal nods. “So, we have any cases?”

Peter shakes his head. “Just go over the ones on your desk.”

Neal sighs.”But-” Did he really have to do mortgage frauds?

“ _Go,_ ” Peter says, ignoring his complaint.

“Fine,” Neal stands up and starts for his desk.

Once Neal is seated, his eyes immediately search for Chuck. Neal sees him at one of the free desks. He seems to be doing some of his own work.

Chuck looks up, spotting Neal looking at him. Chuck gives him a small smile.

Neal smiles back before looking back down at the files on his desk. He was in a good modd, so he wouldn't complain.

That much.

-.-Masquerade-.-

There wasn't any cases all day. At least no new _interesting_ cases. So Neal had been stuck with having to do mortgage frauds all day.

After being done with work, Neal wanted to leave with Chuck but Peter stepped in, preventing him from following.

Neal's now having to go without Chuck.

“Hey Peter,” Neal greeted.

“Going home?” He asks.

Neal planned on going out with Chuck but he decides to just go home. “Yeah, big day tomorrow,” he jokes.

Peter smiles and shakes his head. “Let me drop you off.”

“Thanks Peter,” Neal says.

“So,” Peter says after getting into the car. “Agent Carmichael seems nice.”

Neal looks at him with a look. “What are you implying here, Peter?”

“Nothing,” he says in a suspiciously smug tone.

“Sure doesn't sound like it,” Neal says curiously.

“I've been meaning to ask,” Peter continues. “What's with the ring on your finger?”

Neal shifted his hand and looked down at his ring. He still loved the look of it on his hand. It felt right.

“And the truth this time,” he demands.

Neal looks up at Peter. He is contemplating on whether or not to tell him when Peter glances at him with the red light turns red.

“Well?” Peter asks.

Neal sighs. “It's going to take awhile,” he confesses. “We should stop by your place first so I can tell El too.”

“That bad?” Peter asks hesitantly, looking back at the road.

“Depends on your point of view.”

-.-Masquerade-.-

“We're all here,” Peter says. “Now talk.”

After getting to the Burke household, Peter announced to Elizabeth that Neal needed to talk to them.

“Remember when you said that you couldn't find anything from my childhood?”

“Uh oh,” Peter says sighing. “Yes, why?”

“It's because Neal Caffrey doesn't exist.”

“Damn it Neal,” he says in frustration.

“That's not all,” Neal flinches from Peter's reaction. “Neal Caffrey didn't exist at 18 either, he only did up until a couple years ago.”

“What are you saying?” El asks.

“My name isn't Neal,” Neal confesses.

“Then what is it?” Peter asks.

“It's Bryce,” Neal tells them. “Bryce Larkin.” He pauses. “I know you're going to look him up, Peter,” he sees a slightly embarrassed look. “But when you do, can you tell me what you find out?”

Peter looks at him with a confused expression. “Why do you-”

“It's the same reason why Agent Carmichael is here.”

They look at him wierdly.

“Agent Carmichael?” El asks.

“He's a high-ranking officer that came to watch over Neal,” Peter explains. “What does he have to do with Bryce and that ring?”

“Chuck knew Bryce,” Neal hesitates. He looks down at his ring, brushing his thumb against it before looking back up. “They were, _are,_ married.”

Peter and Elizabeth looked at him with wide eyes.

“You're _married?_ ” Peter exclaims, flabbergasted. El looks similar, but also excited.

Neal nods. “I am. Chuck came and found me again. He explained what happened to me.”

“Wait,” El says. “What do you mean he explained things? Don't you remember him?”

“And why have you never mentioned?” Peter asks. “He's your _husband._ ”

Neal takes a deep breath. “I mentioned that Neal Caffrey didn't exist until a few years ago, right?”

They nod.

“It relates to that,” Neal explains. “I created Neal Caffrey because I don't remember being Bryce.”

Peter stares at him. “You mean you don't remember anything at _all?_ ” He shakes his head in disbelief. “It must have been tough on Agent Carmichael.”

“Well, he has me again,” Neal says, smiling a little at his ring. “But I still don't remember anything. Only that we met at Stanford.”

“You went to _Stanford?_ ” Peter asks in a tone of disbelief.

Neal shrugs. “I don't know, I'm still trying to remember everything.”

“What are you planning on doing?” El asks. “After you gain your memories.”

“I'm going to go with him,” Neal says firmly. That seemed to have shocked them both.

“You'd really leave us?” El asks in a hurt tone.

Peter looked at him with disbelief.

“It's Chuck,” Neal says as if it's an explanation. “But I'm planning on going back with him even if I don't remember anything.

“How do you suppose one getting out of the anklet?” Peter asks him. “And how do you know if he's telling the truth?”

Neal stared at Peter. It was just like him to be suspicious. “Chuck said that he had connections to people that would transfer me to him,” he explains. “And he showed me pictures.” Peter opened his mouth to continue but Neal cuts him off, knowing what he will say. “And they're real, Peter.”

Neal takes a deep breath before continuing. “He even had our wedding photo,” he looks down at his ring, fiddling with it. He felt bad for putting Chuck through all that pain but Neal still didn't know anything about being Bryce. What he did or how he forgot his memories. “There were six others in it, who I assume are our friends and family. He's not the only one waiting for me.”

Peter sighs. “Will you at least visit or call?” He asks in a defeated voice.

“They won't be the only ones that will miss you,” El claims. “Us, Moz, June, the entire White Collar division.”

Neal smiles. “And I'll miss you all too,” Neal tells them. “But Chuck needs me more.”

-.-Masquerade-.-

After having the conversation with Peter and Elizabeth, Neal had left to leave them some time to think alone. Peter had offered to drop him off but he had taken a cab to June's.

Neal pushes his apartment door open.

“Chuck?” Neal says aloud, a bit surprised. He closes the door behind him. “How'd you know where I live?”

Chuck looks slightly embarrassed. “It was in your file.”

Neal nods. “Do you want a drink?” He asks, approaching Chuck.

Chuck shakes his head. “I bought dinner,” he says, waving to the packages and drinks. “I was thinking that maybe we could start getting you to remember.”

Neal looks at the packages. He sees packages from different fast foods. Along with two large cups with what Neal assumes is soda. “With dinner?”

“And some movies too,” Chuck adds, holding up a couple of dvds. “You used to love them, back before you forgot your memories.”

“Okay,” Neal agrees. “Come on, you can play it over there.” He starts to pick up some of the packages.

Chuck smiles. He helps with bringing the food over to the little table in front of his tv.

After setting everything down, Chuck inserts the disk and turns the tv on.

“What's with the different fast foods?” Neal asks curiously, the movie ads running in the background.

“Something we did back in college,” Chuck replies.

Neal watches as chuck disassembles a few of the foods and start piling them together. Neal looked confused at the concoction. Chuck carefully wrapped it in a burger wrapper and hands it to Bryce. “Here,” Chuck says. “Try it.”

Neal grabs it from him hesitantly. “This doesn't look healthy,” he says with a laugh. Neal looked at all the elements of the food. It was an odd combination, certainly something he would never have thought of. Or at least Neal himself, Bryce though, he created it.

Chuck presses the “play movie” option on the tv and gets to work with the other foods. And Neal assumes that he's making one for himself.

Neal stares at the food Chuck made him. It was a bit overwhelming. How was he supposed to eat it? It won't even fit in his mouth.

Chuck glances over at Neal, seeming like he noticed what Neal is doing. “You don't like it?” He asks in a hurt tone, stopping what he was doing.

Neal looks up at Chuck, shaking his head. “No, no it's not that Chuck,” relief showed on Chuck's expression. “It's just,” he hesitated. “How am I supposed to eat this? It's too big to bite into.”

Chuck chuckles. “Amateur,” he says in a light-hearted tone.

Neal looks at him oddly. “what?” He asks, slightly confused.

“Just watch and learn,” Chuck says proudly.

Neal stays silent as Chuck finishes up his concoction. Neal stared as Chuck seemed to doing _something_ to it and... was able to eat it? “How did you-?”

Chuck just shrugs, a smile on his face as he ate his food. His attention is focused on the movie. He swallows down his food. “It's starting!” He says excitedly.

Neal looks at the tv screen, still holding the food. “Star Trek?” He asks, recognizing it the logos and the characters.

“Yeah,” Chuck nods happily. “We loved it, me and Bryce,” Chuck explains. “We even knew Klingon.”

' _Klingon? I knew Klingon?_ ' Neal thinks to himself. ' _Wow, that's so nerdy._ ' He stops for a moment. ' _More than Peter._ '

Neal stayed silent and watched the movie. As he watched, Neal attempted to eat his food. He leaned over the table, biting into the food. A few pieces of food drop into the table.

Despite the vast difference of the genres Neal typically likes and Star Trek, he was extremely into it. While he was watching, he had felt a nostalgia as if he already watched. Along with a warm feeling.

“ bangwl' SoH” Neal mutters under his breath.

“What?” Chuck asks in disbelief, turning to him. “Did you just-” his eyes are wide.

Neal turns to Chuck, swallowing heavily. “ bangwl' SoH, Chuck,” he repeats loudly.

Chuck laughs happily, a big smile breaking out onto his face. He drops his food onto the table, so does Neal, and lunges toward him. He wraps his arms around him pulling him tight. “bangwl' SoH par'Mach'kai”

Neal wraps his arms around his waist, pulling Chuck close.

-.-Masquerade-.-

“ _It's brutal, huh? The class.”_

“ _What? Oh yeah, the only reason I took it was to make my own... it's a bit silly actually.”_

“ _What? What is it?”_

“ _Do you remember that old computer game? Zork?”_

“ _Yeah, I love that game! I haven't thought about it in awhile-”_

“ _It's probably for the best...”_

“ _i disagree, it's 1999. The new millennium belongs to the geeks.”_

-.-Masquerade-.-

Neal opens his eyes. It was morning.

He shifts in his bed when he notices his arms were wrapped around something. Or rather _someone._

' _Chuck,_ ' Neal thinks happily. He settles back in, allowing himself to enjoy the feeling but he didn't remember this happening.

Neal snuggles closer to Chuck, closing his eyes again.

-.-Masquerade-.-

Neal slowly blinks his eyes open. He squints through the blurriness in his eyes, seeing Chuck still asleep. He turns his head and checks the time.

**7:58**

They still had an hour to get to work.

Neal turned back around. He shifted onto his elbow, leaning over Chuck. “Hey, Chuck,” Neal said softly, gently shaking him to wake him up. “Chuck.”

“Hmmm?” Chuck groans sleepily after a few moments.

“Morning Chuck,” Neal greets him. “Time to get up for work.”

“Morning,” Chuck greets back, smiling up at him.

Neal smiles back. He leans down, pressing a kiss to his lips. “Go shower, I'll make breakfast.”

“You know how to cook?” Chuck asks, sounding impressed.

“I didn't before?”

“Not that I know of.”

“Then let me go amaze you with my skills,” Neal says proudly, pushing himself off the bed.

-.-Masquerade-.-

“Hey uh Chuck,” Neal brings up when they're having lunch together at a cafe. “You know how you're trying to make me get my memories back?”

“Did you remember something else?” He asks excitedly.

“Yeah, I did,” Neal says with a small smile. “When we first met.” He pauses. “You were studying and I was playing football. I decided to go up and talk to you.”

Chuck nodded eagerly. “Yeah,” he wore a big smile. “Do you remember what happened after?”

“Uh, no,” Neal replied softly.

“Oh,” Chuck said with disappointment. “Well, you remembered something, that's all that matters.”

“Can you tell me about our first date?”

“There's some details I have to leave out which I feel will be better if you remembered it yourself,” Chuck explains. “But it was my sister's wedding and all the couples were on the dance floor. You pulled me onto the floor for a dance. Then you told me you were tired of waiting and kissed me.”

“I hope it ended well?” Neal asks unsurely.

Chuck nods. “You asked me out after and took me to Paris for our first date.”

“ _Paris?_ ” Neal was impressed with himself, he hadn't expected for his real self to be that dramatic.

“You told me that you remembered that I always wanted to see the Eiffel Tower.”

“Were all our dates that grand?”

Chuck chuckles, shaking his head. “No, we were already near France for work related reasons. But I still loved them all the same.”

Neal smiles. “Who proposed?”

“I did,” Chuck tells him. “Where we first met.”

“Stanford,” Neal points out. “At our bench. How'd you pull it off?”

“There was a football game, it got delayed a bit-”

“Was that you?”

“No comment,” Chuck says shyly. Which tells Neal that it _was_ Chuck. “And after the game we decided to take a stroll down memory lane and we ended up at the bench, and I proposed.” Chuck sighs happily, wearing a fond smile. “It's better than it sounds, trust me.”

“I do,” Neal says honestly, taking Chuck's hand. “I would have liked to have remembered it.”

-.-Masquerade-.-

That night, Neal didn't have a good dream. When he woke up, it had been midnight. He tried but was unable to fall back asleep, even with Chuck in his arms.

So Neal decided to get up and do some painting. He let his mind wander as he gently stroked the canvas with his brush.

“Neal?” A sleepy voice sounded.

“Chuck,” he says slightly surprised. “Did I wake you? I'm sorry.”

“No, I just needed to go to the bathroom when I saw you were gone,” Chuck approaches him. “What are you painting?”

Neal looks at the canvas. It was an original painting but it was a bit dark. And he didn't recognize the person in the person in the painting. “I don't know,” he says honestly.

Chuck moves behind Neal and stares at it. When he goes silent, Neal stares up Chuck. He looks at him with worry when he sees the troubled expression. “What's wrong? Do you know him?” Chuck nods slowly, a solemn expression on his face. “Who is he?”

“That's Daniel Shaw,” he says softly.

Neal looks back at the painting with confusion. He didn't know any Daniel Shaw, but for some reason he had an unsettling feeling.

“He's the one that made the fatal shot.”

Neal hesitated. “My fatal shot?” He asks softly.

“Yes,” Chuck sounded hurt.

Neal stood up, surprising Chuck. He wraps his arms around him, pulling him in a warm embrace. “I'm here Chuck,” he reassures him.

Chuck hugged back, desperately grasping onto Neal. “I've never hated anymore than him at that moment,” Chuck started to break down, tears falling. “I lost you before but I had just lost you again. I never thought I'd see you again; I was sure you had been gone for real.”

Neal just hugged tighter, hopefully that would help Chuck reassure his existence.

-.-Masquerade-.-

Neal wakes up the next morning, Chuck's head resting on his chest, arm wrapped around his torso. Neal had his arm around Chuck, holding him close.

Neal brings his hand to Chuck's head, gently running his fingers through his hair. He smiles softly as he rests his head against Chuck's. It was a nice feeling, having Chuck like that, he could get used to it.

Chuck shifts in his place and Neal worries a bit that he had just woken him up.

“Neal?” He sleepily mumbles.

“Sorry that I woke you up,” he mumbles.

“It's fine,” Chuck says, looking up at him. He didn't look the least bit irritated at all. He pushes himself up, leaning down to press a kiss on Neal's lips.

It was brief but he still loved it.

Chuck, with a smile leans away a little, still hovering over Neal.

Neal places his hands on Chuck, tightening the embrace to pull him closer. Neal pulls Chuck close, pressing his lips against his. Chuck places a hand on Neal's cheek, kissing him back.

They part, both smiling widely.

“I'll have the request for you to be transferred to me later today,” Chuck muttered.

“How long will it wake?” Neal asks, staring up at Chuck.

“Considering it's you? Pretty quick.”

Neal gave him a confused look. “What's so special about Bryce Larkin? Other then the obvious “being married to an amazing person” part.”

Chuck flushes red, smiling. “ _Other_ than that,” he says playfully. “Bryce was known to be one of the top agents, the agency wouldn't want to lose him. And considering they thought him to be gone, they should jump at the chance to get him back.”

“And if they don't?”

“Well, they still owe him a favor.”

Neal was impressed. “He must have been pretty good.”

“ _You,_ were pretty _amazing,_ ” Chuck corrects.

“I wish I could remember,” Neal tells him. It wasn't a nice feeling, not being able to remember himself. Especially with how that makes Chuck feel.

“You'll remember,” Chuck said. “It'll take time, but you will.”

“And if I don't?” Neal sked hesitantly. He feared what would happen. He feared Chuck would leave him if he didn't remember being Bryce. While he knew Chuck for a short time, Neal knew that he loved him.

“You will,” Chuck repeats.

Chuck didn't sound very confident, and that scared him.

-.-Masquerade-.-

“So you are leaving,” Peter says with dread, after calling Neal into his office.

“I was telling the truth when I said I would leave Peter,” Neal confirms. “What made you bring this up?”

Peter says nothing, just handing over a file. Neal grabs it from him and look it over. A smile broke out onto his face.

“As of now,” Peter started sadly. “You're officially Chuck's CI and no longer the FBI's problem.”

“I'll make sure to visit,” Neal states.

Neal was ecstatic. He was finally getting back to a life he used to have. He has a _family_ and a _home_ and a _job._ He wanted to see Bryce Bartowski's life, he wanted to see _his_ life.

Peter gave a smile, but Neal knew it had been faked.

-.-Masquerade-.-

“ _Larkin._ ”

Neal stared at the tall, broad man. He looked very intimidating and seemed to be glaring him down.

“Not what I expected,” he muttered to Chuck, eyes still on the tall man in front of him.

There were five others that waited in his and Chuck's house. Two females and two males. Neal recognized them all from the photo Chuck showed him. Chuck's sister and her husband. The blonde. And the brunet and brunette, most likely a couple.

These people were Bryce's, his, family. And judging from the tall, gruff man, his family wasn't an exception from familial disputes.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is Hernando-Hale. Criticism welcome.  
> Let me know if you want me to write His Past Is My Future. And if it should be chaptered or just one long chapter.


End file.
